


Fallout: Kanto

by HidingFelix



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fallout, Gen, I picked the graphic depictions of violence warning bc it might show up later idk, Nuclear Pokemon, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Uranium, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFelix/pseuds/HidingFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout/Pokemon crossover I might do more with. Features nuclear pokemon from Uranium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout: Kanto

The Geiger counter on your Pip-Boy is finally quiet, now that you’re closer to Cerulean than Saffron City. You think it’s safe enough to let your Charmander out to stretch its legs.

The coo it lets out makes you smile, and you breathe a sigh of relief when you see the first building come into view. Your Pip-Boy map says it’s probably the old daycare center. You duck down in the tall grass and draw the 10mm pistol the Overseer gave you, just in case.

Charmander knows the drill enough by now to stay behind you on the way to the house.

The front door knob turns, and you walk in. The counter’s got a layer of dust on it, and the rest is in disrepair, so you relax a little. At this point, it’s basically just a one-room shack. You flick the light switch in the faint hope that it’ll turn the ceiling fan on.

One of the desk lamps jumps to life, but that’s it, so you turn it back off. The power plant just north of Lavender Town had been seemingly destroyed in the Great War, but the vault beneath it—your vault, Vault 151, the only one in Kanto—still had the capability to send electricity to parts of the region.

It would’ve been easier for you to get to Cerulean City straight from the plant, but the last person sent out by the professor had tried that, and their Squirtle barely made it back with their final holotape.

You shudder in spite of the radiation heat. The stories about what feral nuclear pokemon could do was enough to make anyone in the vault shake.

Instead, you’d gone south, through the Rock Tunnel when you left. Lavender Town was full to the brim with ghost-types, so you skirted the edge and went straight to route 8. The weak, weedy forest had sheltered you the first night, and you had to cut through it to stay away from Saffron.

Maybe you could spend the night here. The sun was still high enough right now for you to scout the town, though. You toss down a pack of gumdrops and head back outside, Charmander in tow.

It doesn’t look like any of the buildings have lights on, but during the day, that might not mean much.

The banks of the river next to the city are the only parts of the town that are green. The water’s receded, but it survived long enough to wash away a lot of the initial radiation. The rest of the city is dusty, sandy, and rusted, the same as everywhere else you’ve seen outside the vault.

You draw your pistol again. There are some broken-down houses closest to you, but they look empty.

The automatic doors of the pokemon center open halfway and stick there. You turn your Pip-Boy light on and shine it around, but it’s almost as empty as the daycare shack. There’s a little more furniture, and the healing machine, but that looks totally busted. The rusted remains of a robotic Nurse Joy are on the ground next to it.

You manage to find a few unbroken stimpaks behind the counter, and you tuck them away.

You fiddle with some of the buttons at the computer. One of them turns on the sound system, and you tune the radio to the Goldenrod station, the same one your Pip-Boy still gets. Johto’s largest city still has some functioning equipment, somehow.

“I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire,” plays for the next minute as you search the drawers under the counter. You turn it off when you’re sure there’s nothing else to pick up.

The auto door opens halfway again to let you out, and you head for the gym. The front is sealed, but you can see a little of the inside. There’s no back entrance.

It looks like there was a bridge north out of the city, but it’s snapped off halfway across. You could go down the banks and up the other side, but that can wait until tomorrow. It doesn’t look like there’s much there, anyway.

On the way back through town, you take a quick look to the east, where you’re probably gonna have to head tomorrow. You won’t go through Mt. Moon, it’s supposed to be a maze, and you only have the light on your Pip-Boy to help guide you. It’ll be southeast out to get to Celadon, so—

You freeze.

The entrance to Mt. Moon is off to your right, and from the gaping hole in the rock, you see two glowing green circles. The rest of the pokemon’s outline comes into view around the eyes, and the pitch black, soulless-looking Jigglypuff steps into view.

“Run, Charmander,” you whisper, but it doesn’t move. You draw your Pip-Boy up to your mouth and hit the record button.

“Nuclear Jigglypuff. Mt. Moon. I see one so far. Wait. Another one’s behind it. Three. Five.”

You’re backing up, Charmander a half-step in front of you.

“Run!” you tell it again, but it doesn’t. You grab its pokeball and call it back, then roll the ball into the bushes on the riverbank. At least it’ll have a shot of surviving.

The closest Jigglypuff opens its mouth, and you cover your ears.

The other ones follow the leader, and through your hands you hear the gaping nuclear mouths perfectly mimic what you heard on the radio earlier.

_I don’t want to set the world on fire… ___

Dizziness hits you, and you scramble backward, towards the pokemon center.

_I just want to start, a flame in your heart… ___

The last thing you see is five sets of blank, glowing eyes bearing down on you before you pass out.


End file.
